1885
Year 1885 (MDCCCLXXXV) was a common year starting on Thursday (link will display the full calendar) of the Gregorian calendar (or a common year starting on Tuesday of the 12-day slower Julian calendar). Events of 1885 January - March : Washington Monument dedicated.]] * January 4 - The first successful appendectomy is performed by Dr. William W. Grant on Mary Gartside. * January 20 - L.A. Thompson patents the roller coaster. * January 26 - Troops loyal to the Mahdi Muhammad Ahmad conquer Khartoum * February 5 - King Léopold II of Belgium establishes the Congo Free State as a personal possession. * February 9 - The first Japanese arrive in Hawaii. * February 18 - Mark Twain's Adventures of Huckleberry Finn is published for the first time. * February 21 - US president Chester A. Arthur dedicates the Washington Monument * February 23 - British executioner fails to hang John 'Babbacombe' Lee, sentenced for the murder of Emma Keyse. Sentence is commuted to life imprisonment * February 26 - Final Act of the Berlin Conference regulates European colonization and trade in Africa. * March-May - North-West Rebellion took place and was put down in Canada. * March 3 - A subsidiary of the American Bell Telephone Company, American Telephone and Telegraph (AT&T), is incorporated in New York. * March 4 - Grover Cleveland replaces Chester A. Arthur as President of the United States. * March 14 - W. S. Gilbert and Arthur Sullivan's The Mikado opens at the Savoy Theatre. * March 26 - The Times reports that "A lady well-known in literary and scientific circles" has been cremated by the Cremation Society in Woking, Surrey. Jeannette C. Pickersgill was the first person to be officially cremated in the United Kingdom * March 30 - The Battle for Kushka triggers the Pandjeh Incident which nearly gives rise to war between the British Empire and Russian Empire. * March 31 - The United Kingdom establishes a protectorate over Bechuanaland. April - June * April 3 - Gottlieb Daimler was granted a German patent for his 1-cylinder water-cooled engine design * April 30 - A bill is signed in the New York State legislature forming the Niagara Falls State Park *May 2 **''Good Housekeeping'' magazine goes on sale for the first time. **Cree and Assiniboine warriors won the Battle of Cut Knife, their largest victory over Canadian forces during the North-West Rebellion. **The Congo Free State is established by King Léopold II of Belgium. * May 9–May 12 - Canadian government forces inflict decisive defeat on Métis rebels at the Battle of Batoche. * June 17 - The Statue of Liberty arrives in New York Harbor. * June 24 - Randolph Churchill becomes Secretary of State for India July - September * July 6 - Louis Pasteur successfully tests his vaccine against rabies. The patient is Joseph Meister; a boy who was bitten by a rabid dog. * July 14 - Sarah E. Goode is the first female African-American to apply for and receive a patent, for the invention of the hideaway bed. * July 15 - The Reservation at Niagara Falls opens, enabling access to all for free. Thomas V. Welch is the first Superintendent of the Park. * July 20 - Professional football is legalized in Britain. * September 2 - The Rock Springs Massacre occurred in Rock Springs; 150 white miners attack their Chinese coworkers, killing 28, wounding 15, and forcing several hundred more out of town. * September 6 - Eastern Rumelia declares its union with Bulgaria. The Unification of Bulgaria is accomplished. * September 8 - Saint Thomas Academy is founded. * September 15 - Train wreck of P.T. Barnum circus kills giant elephant Jumbo. * September 18 - Union of Eastern Rumelia with Bulgaria proclaimed at Plovdiv. * September 30 - A British force abolishes the Boer republic of Stellaland and adds it to British Bechuanaland. October - December * October 13 - Georgia Institute of Technology is established in Atlanta, Georgia as the Georgia School of Technology. *November - Third Burmese War begins. * November 7 - Canadian Pacific Railway finished - Finally: In Craigellachie, construction ends on a railway extending across Canada. Prime Minister Sir John A. Macdonald considered the project to be vital to Canada due to the exponentially greater potential for military mobility. * November 11 - George S. Patton Born in San Gabriel. * November 14-November 28 - Serbo-Bulgarian War: Serbia declares war against Bulgaria but is defeated in Battle of Slivnitsa on November 17-November 19. * November 16 - Canadian rebel leader of the Métis, Louis Riel is executed for high treason. * December 1 - The US Patent Office acknowledges this date as the day Dr Pepper was served for the very first time; the exact date of Dr Pepper's invention is unknown. * December 28 - 72 Indian lawyers, academicians and journalists gather in Bombay to form the Congress Party Undated *Creation of the first genuine safety bicycle, the Rover, by the nephew of James Starley of Coventry Company; John K Starley. *John Boyd Dunlop a Scottish veterinarian, invents the pneumatic tyre which by the 1890s combines with the new safety bicycle designed by John K. Starley. The new tyre is patented 7 December 1888. * Cholera in Spain - one of the victims is the king Alfonso XII * Sitting Bull joins Buffalo Bill. * Seattle and Tacoma raids on Asians. * Nikola Tesla sells a number of his patents to George Westinghouse. * Local anesthetic. * First skyscraper - Home Insurance Building in Chicago, Illinois, USA (10 floors). * Bicycle Playing Cards first produced. * SSAFA established. * Camp Dudley, the oldest continually running boys camp in America, is founded. * John Ormsby publishes his new English translation of Don Quixote, acclaimed as the most scholarly made up to that time. It will remain in print through the twentieth century. It is the first English translation of the novel to be printed on the Internet. Births January - June * January 6 - Florence Turner, American actress (d. 1946) * January 8 - John Curtin, Prime Minister of Australia (d. 1945) * January 11 **Jack Hoxie, American actor, rodeo performer (d. 1965) **Alice Paul, American women's rights activist (d. 1977) * January 16 - Zhou Zuoren, Chinese writer (d. 1967) * January 21 - Umberto Nobile, Italian politician and airship designer (d. 1978) * January 27 **Jerome Kern, American composer (d. 1945) **Eduard Künneke, German composer (d. 1953) **Harry Ruby, American musician, composer, and writer (d. 1974) * February 1 - Friedrich Kellner, German diarist, (d. 1970) * February 7 - Sinclair Lewis, American writer, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1951) * February 9 - Alban Berg, Austrian composer (d. 1935) * February 13 - Bess Truman, First Lady of the United States (d. 1982) * February 15 - Princess Alice of Battenberg (d. 1969) * February 21 - Sacha Guitry, Russian-born dramatist, writer, director, and actor (d. 1957) * February 24 **Chester Nimitz, U.S. admiral (d. 1966) **Stanisław Ignacy Witkiewicz, Polish writer and painter (d. 1939) * March 6 - Ring Lardner, American writer (d. 1933) * March 7 - John Tovey, British admiral of the fleet (d. 1971) * March 11 - Sir Malcolm Campbell, English land and water racer (d. 1948) * March 14 - Raoul Lufbery, World War I American pilot (d. 1918) * March 31 - Pascin, Bulgarian painter (d. 1930) * April 1 - Wallace Beery, American actor (d. 1949) * April 3 - Allan Dwan, Canadian-born film director (d. 1981) * April 13 - Vean Gregg, American baseball player (d. 1964) * May 2 - Hedda Hopper, American columnist (d. 1966) * May 7 - George 'Gabby' Hayes, American actor (d. 1969) * May 9 - Eduard C. Lindeman, American social worker and author * May 14 - Otto Klemperer, German conductor (d. 1973) * May 21 - Oscar A.C. Lund, Swedish film actor, director, and writer (d. 1963) * May 21 - Sophie of Schönburg-Waldenburg, consort of William of Wied, Prince of Albania (d.1936) * May 24- Susan Sutherland Isaacs, educational psychologist and psychoanalyst (d.1948). * May 22 - Toyoda Soemu, Japanese admiral (d. 1957) * June 5 - Georges Mandel, French politician and World War II hero (d. 1944) * June 9 - John Edensor Littlewood, British mathematician (d. 1977) * June 14 - E. L. Grant Watson, writer, anthropologist, and biologist (d. 1970) * June 22 - Milan Vidmar, Slovenian electrical engineer and chess player (d. 1962) July - December * July 4 - Louis B. Mayer, American film producer (d. 1957) * July 14 - King Sisavang Vong of Laos (d. 1959) * July 28 - Monte Attell, American boxer (d. 1960) * August 1 - George de Hevesy, Hungarian chemist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1966) * August 7 - Billie Burke, actress (d. 1970) * September 11 - D.H. Lawrence, English author (d. 1930) * September 22 - Ben Chifley, Prime Minister of Australia (d. 1951) * September 22 - Erich Von Stroheim, motion picture actor & director (d. 1957) * October 3 - Sophie Treadwell, American playwright and journalist (d. 1970) * October 7 - Niels Bohr, Danish physicist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1962) * October 11 - François Mauriac, French writer, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1970) * October 30 - Ezra Pound, American poet (d. 1972) * November 2 - Harlow Shapley, American astronomer (d. 1972) * November 5 - Will Durant, American philosopher and writer (d. 1981) * November 8 - Eva Morris, last surviving person documented as born in 1885 (d. 2000) * November 9 (October 28 (O.S.)) - Velimir Khlebnikov, Russian poet (d. 1922) * November 11 - George Patton, American general (d. 1945) * November 20 - Heinrich Brüning, Chancellor of Germany (d. 1970) * December 2 - George Minot, American physician, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine (d. 1950) * December 19 - Joe "King" Oliver, American jazz musician (d. 1938) : See also 1885 births. Deaths January - June * January 26 - Charles "Chinese" Gordon, British general (killed in battle) (b. 1833) *February 1 - Sidney Gilchrist Thomas, inventor (b. 1850) *February 8 - Nikolai Severtzov, Russian explorer and naturalist (b.1827) *March 12 - Próspero Fernández Oreamuno, President of Costa Rica (b. 1834) * April 2 - Justo Rufino Barrios, Central American leader (b. 1835) * May 22 - Victor Hugo, French author (b. 1802) *June 17 - Edwin Freiherr von Manteuffel, German field marshal (b. 1809) July - December * July 23 - Ulysses Simpson Grant, American Civil War general and the 18th U.S. President (b. 1822) *August - Aga Khan II, religious leader (b. 1830) * August 10 - James Wilson Marshall, American contractor and builder of Sutter's Mill (b. 1810) * September 15 - Jumbo, the great elephant & star attraction in PT Barnum's circus (train accident) (b. 1861) * November 16 - Louis Riel, Canadian leader (hanged for treason) (b. 1844) * November 25 **King Alfonso XII of Spain (b. 1857) **Thomas Hendricks, Vice President of the United States (b. 1819) * November 26 - Thomas Andrews, Irish chemist (b.1813) * December 8 - William Henry Vanderbilt, American entrepreneur (b. 1821) *December 15 - Ferdinand II of Portugal, consort of Queen Maria II (b. 1816) : See also 1885 deaths. References in fiction * September 7 - Doctor Emmett L. Brown Shot in the back and killed over a matter of $80, by Buford "Mad Dog" Tannen. It was in disagreement for the price of a Horse ($75) and a $5 bottle of fine Kentucky "Red Eye".The Horse threw a Shoe,which was offered to be fixed free of charge, but Buford "Mad Dog" Tannen would not agree to that because "he done shot that Horse". Emmett L. Brown's monument was erected by his beloved Clara Clayton.